<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love And Lip Gloss by screamingatstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004471">Love And Lip Gloss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars'>screamingatstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Obliviousness, Pining, Some Remus-y shenanigans mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Remus returns Patton’s lip gloss, Patton comes to a few realizations.</p><p>My imagining of a follow-up to IvyCpher’s Strawberry Lip Gloss, you’ll probably want to read that one first to understand this!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lip_Gloss_Universe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love And Lip Gloss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/gifts">IvyCpher</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901571">Strawberry Lip Gloss</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher">IvyCpher</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My fic buddy IvyCpher wrote a oneshot that ended with Patton and Remus being oblivious and pining after each other, so I decided to do something about that!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Patton ducked into his room and closed the door, slumping back against it with a sigh. If only he were a little braver, after their shoulders brushed in the hallway, he would have rushed around to Remus’ front side and kissed him. But, he hadn’t, and the image in his mind of Patton’s gloss on Remus’ lips taunted him. He still held his nearly empty tube of lip gloss to his chest. Gazing down at it, however, something didn’t sit right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although the tube was almost out, its surface was still smooth and even, the way it would be if it had been carefully applied to someone’s lips. Remus had claimed he’d been eating it, but there were no teeth marks, no missing chunks. His heartbeat started to pick up as he pictured Remus from the hallway again. Lips coated in gloss, but thinly and evenly, so they were shiny and pink and made Patton want to kiss him, instead of globbed over with random bits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But hadn’t there been gloss in his teeth, too? And if most of the tube was gone…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought back to when he had first pointed out that Remus was wearing his gloss. Right before he had laughed it off and mussed his hair (an action that didn't help slow down Patton’s pounding heart one bit), there had been a split-second look of panic in his eyes, like he had been caught. Almost as if he didn’t want to admit that he had used it, and made something up on the spot instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, that couldn’t be right, it just couldn’t. Remus didn’t… Remus couldn't possibly love him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Could he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>noticed him staring </span>
  <span>a few</span>
  <span> many times before whenever Patton put on his lip gloss in front of the others. And he had also noticed how Remus’ gaze always seemed to stay transfixed on his lips for a moment after, instead of following the tube back into his pocket or jumping off to look at something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And hadn’t he taken the time to steal Patton’s tube specifically, instead of conjuring up an identical one for himself?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And hadn’t he returned the gloss when he asked for it, without fuss and without changing it into something else?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to mention, he never seemed to be nearly as gore-y around Patton nowadays, even though Roman often complained about how Remus’ latest ‘prank’ was the grossest one yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, he was no Logan, and deduction might not have been his greatest strength, but given all that...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wasn’t there a teeny, tiny chance that maybe, maybe, Remus </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>have feelings for him? Even if it was unlikely, the possibility was there, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands were shaking by then, but he had used gloss so many times at this point that he was still able to roll it onto his lips without much trouble. It was practically an instinct, done without thinking. He needed the familiar comforting feel, the happy smell of strawberry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he finished applying it, his hand slipped, and gloss ended up on his tongue. He grimaced, recoiling from the taste, and moved to wipe it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait. He let the streak sit a moment more, considering. There was a new layer to it, a hint of something that wasn’t there before. Underneath the almost medicine-like bitterness, he could’ve sworn that he tasted something familiar. It reminded him of- oh, what did it remind him of? He racked his brain, sure it was important, why couldn’t he place it-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it hit him. Once, a while back, when Remus used to torment him, before Patton had stopped fearing the Side and started feeling very differently about him, Remus had leaned in right next to Patton. Their faces had been so close together that he could smell the other’s breath: a mix of stinky and sweet that had him jumping away, not expecting the invasion, as Remus cackled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, it was like that scent was spread across his tongue along with the gloss. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>tasted </span>
  </em>
  <span>putrid and sweet. And that meant...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost of their own accord, Patton’s legs straightened and he stood up. He was out the door before he could think, tube clutched tight in his hand. As he hurried down the hall, thoughts racing, he could barely believe he was doing this. But he felt strangely giddy, like there were butterflies in his chest instead of his stomach, lifting him off the ground. He was scared, but at the same time he wasn’t. All he could think about was Remus, and Remus with Patton’s gloss on his lips, and what it all meant, and suddenly he was knocking on the door to the Imagination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Roman who opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, Padre! What brings you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Roman, is Remus in there?” Patton spilled out. Roman’s eyebrows raised in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes, he came in just a few minutes ago. But why-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell me where he is?” He interrupted, unable to hold back. “Sorry,” he added. “I really have to find him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman stepped aside, beckoning Patton into the Imagination and pointing to a hill some ways away. “There’s a trapdoor at the top of that hill, he likes to go down there to brood or do who knows what else. I think he’s in there.” He turned questioning eyes onto Patton. “Is something the matter? He looked kind of weird when he came in, did he hurt you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, nothing like that,” he rushed to say. “I’m fine. Thanks for the help, Ro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he took off towards the hill, reaching it in a matter of seconds. Sure enough, at the peak of the hill was a wooden trapdoor, partially hidden in the grass. Carefully, he reached down and pulled it open, revealing a fraying rope ladder descending into pitch black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus? Are you down there?” He called. “I’m heading down the ladder, okay?” Tucking the precious lip gloss into his pocket, he prepared to descend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had barely swallowed his fear and placed one foot on the first rung before the whole ladder started jerking back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might not be the best idea, or you’ll end up with a foot full of my face.” The sound of Remus’ voice stirred the butterflies into a frenzy, and Patton hurried to stand back on the solid ground of the hill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus poked his head out from the trapdoor, flashing a wide grin. His teeth and lips still gleamed. “Whatcha doing here? If you really wanted to have a deodorant and tide pod party, now’s not the best time. There’s a whole nest of wasps down there that’s calling my name!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton found he could barely speak. “Do you think you could- um, come out of there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus laughed. Was it his imagination, or did it sound nervous? As he pulled himself out of the pit, he joked, “Sure. I’m gay as all hell.” In no time, the two were face-to-face, mere feet apart. The distance felt like miles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you planning on saying something, or just standing there like-“ Patton didn’t let Remus finish his sentence. Watching him talk, seeing the shine of gloss on lips, and thinking back to every single time he’d wanted to kiss those same lips, he found he couldn’t resist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton lunged forward, grabbing Remus’ sash and using it to pull him into him. Without a thought for the potential consequences, head fizzing with bubbles and chest filled with flapping wings, he kissed him with all he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus made a sound, somewhere between a squeak and a gasp, but didn’t pull away. Bolstered, Patton kissed him harder, the taste and smell of strawberry lip gloss flooding his senses. The hand that wasn’t holding the sash found its way into Remus’ hair, twisting into the strands like it was always meant to be there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what felt like an eternity but was probably more like a few seconds, Patton pulled away, heart racing, face warm. He dared to open his eyes, unsure of what he expected to see, and was met with a beautiful sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was panting slightly, eyes big as plates, cheeks flaming. When he finally spoke, his voice was breathless, but oh so eager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What'd you stop for?” Remus said, already grabbing Patton’s waist and leaning in. This time, it was his turn to gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing Remus was one thing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Being kissed </span>
  </em>
  <span>by Remus was another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them would ever be able to say how long they stood on top of that hill, kissing and being kissed, sharing that kiddie strawberry lip gloss between them. They were too lost in each other, high off of finally being able to say and do all the things they’d been wanting to for so long. All they knew was that the words ‘I love you’ were exchanged, over and over again, far too many times to count.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If my chaptered fics wrote themselves as fast as this one, all my fanfic writing troubles would be over</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>